This invention relates to the general field of display apparatus, and more particularly to a robust and easy to use adjustable holder for displaying plates, photographs, plaques, and the like.
Existing display holders consist of a plastic base and a wire arm that is machine riveted to the plastic base in two pivot points. The rivets in the wire arm are sufficiently tight to hold the wire arm in a certain orientation with respect to the plastic base, yet sufficiently loose to allow movement of the wire arm respective to the base. The wire arm may be opened to a display position by grasping the wire arm and the plastic base, and pulling them apart to a desired display angle.
Unfortunately, the machine riveted pivot points often differ in rotational friction, resulting in bending of the plastic base and thus an uneven display base. Further, the machine riveted pivot points may be rotated too far or have non-linear rotational friction, resulting in an unstable display holder that may tilt and spill the effects it is holding. Further, adjustment of the already tightened machine rivets results in wear on the display holder and may result in breakage of the plastic base, etc. Additionally, display holders consisting of a plastic base and a wire arm require more labor to assemble, and thus more cost to deliver to market.